Peeta Mellark volontaire
by Plume De Pan
Summary: Et si Primerose Everdeen n'avait pas été moissonnée ? Et si Peeta s'était porté volontaire? La soixante-quatorzième édition des Hunger games se serait passée bien différemment ... Katniss/Peeta (Les personnages de l'histoire appartiennent tous à Suzanne Collins)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Voici ma fiction sur Hunger games où c'est notre petit Peeta Mellark qui va se porter volontaire le jours de la ù cela ne seras pas sans conséquences.J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La moisson**

Je me dirigeais vers la grande place où se déroule la moisson des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games, en compagnie de ma soeur Prim. Nous nous étions faites « belles » pour l'occasion ; Prim avait revêtu la jupe et le chemisier blanc que je portais le jour de ma première moisson, et moi une robe bleue qui appartenait autrefois à ma mère. Si jamais l'une de nous deux devait être choisie, nous devions être présentables devant les caméras du Capitole. Comme d'habitude, à cette période-là, les pacificateurs avaient monté une estrade et des écrans géants sur le mur. En temps normal, ce lieu servait aux remises de médailles lors des décès ou aux exécutions publiques suite à un crime, comme le vol ou le braconnage. Mais ce jour-là, au-dessus de la scène, un panneau affichait fièrement le discours déclaré par le fondateur de cette boucherie le jour des premiers Hunger Games « Vive Panem, vive les Hunger games et puisse la chance vous êtes favorable ».

Les Hunger games sont des jeux ayant lieu une fois par an et où la règle est simple : tuer ou se faire tuer. Ils ont été crées suite à la révolte des districts et après la destruction du district treize par le capitole. Et depuis ce jour, chaque année, un tribut femelle et un tribut mâle âgés de douze à dix-huit ans sont tirés au sort parmi les douze districts. Dans certains de ceux-ci tels que le un et le deux, participer aux jeux est un honneur dans la famille. Chez nous, c'est devenu la porte vers la mort. Nous sommes donc des enfants libres jusqu'au jour où nous atteignons nos douze ans.

Il s'agit de la première moisson de Prim, puisqu'elle a atteint l'âge fatal hier, s'en est suivi une journée de larmes et de supplications. Nous nous enregistrons devant le registre, les pacificateurs prélèvent une goutte de notre sang puis nous nous dirigeons notre rang respectif. Dans la grande sphère de verre contenant le nom des des filles éligibles, un seul papier porte le nom de Prim et vingt-et-un, le mien. Toutefois, je ne m'en plains pas pour autant : Gale, mon seul et meilleur ami, en a plus de quarante à cause des tesseraes qu'il a pris (le nombre de fois qu'il a accepté que son nom soit écrit en échange d'une ration de blé et d'huile). Parfois, la pauvreté et la faim peuvent pousser les gens à faire des sacrifices. Nous le savons mieux que quiconque.

Après avoir rejoint le rang des filles de seize ans, j'observe les deux sphères de verres posées sur la scène, chacune contenant le nom de nos prochains tributs. La cérémonie commence par le long discours du maire à propos du traité de trahison suivi d'une vidéo du Capitole sur le même thème. L'hôtesse, une certaine Effie à la tenue excentrique - vêtements rose fushia et talons aiguille de dix centimètres - s'exclama avec un fort et détestable accent du Capitole :

\- Bienvenue, bienvenue ! L'heure est venue de choisir le courageux garçon et la courageuse jeune fille qui représenteront le district douze aux soixante-quatorzième Hunger games. Et comme toujours, les dames d'abord !

Elle plongea sa main dans l'urne et réfléchit quelques instants avant d'arrêter son choix sur l'un des papiers :

\- Laura Jimber ! annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme

Ma première réaction fut le soulagement de savoir que ni mon nom, ni celui de de Prim n'ait été choisi. Mais il s'estompa vite à la vue de la maigre petite fille brune aux grands yeux vert effrayés qui s'avançait sur l'estrade. La pauvre Laura était une amie de ma sœur et n'avait aucune chance de survivre dans les jeux.

Effie passa ensuite à la boule des garçons :

\- Jordanie Mellark!

Je sursautai à l'annonce du nom de Mellark. Un jeune homme blond, probablement à sa dernière année d'éligibilité, s'avança vers l'estrade, le visage grave. Quand soudain …

\- Je suis volontaire.

J'eus à peine le temps de reconnaître cette vois quand je le vis, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, mais son visage était plus juvénile. Il se tenait là, sur l'estrade, sa chemise et son pantalon blanc fraîchement repassés et son regard d'azur traversé par la haine.

Ce même garçon, qui a sauvé ma vie et celle de ma famille quelques années auparavant, va partir vers une mort certaine et je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le remercier.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?questionna l'hôtesse avec excitation

\- Peeta. Peeta Mellark, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Tu t'es porté volontaire pour ton frère ? demanda-t-elle

Je soupirai. Effie avait toujours le don de m'exaspérer. Comment pouvait-elle se réjouir de ce genre de situation ?

Il acquiesça, lui lançant au passage un regard noir. Puis il y eut un grand bruit. Haymitch Abernathy, ancien gagnant des jeux ayant sombré dans l'alccol, venait de tomber de la scène mais réussit à se relever de justesse.

\- Regardez ce gamin, balbutia-il, il a… il a des tripes ce gosse.

Puis il repartit dans un sommeil profond comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Un peu gênée, Effie reprit d'un ton bien moins enjoué :

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, faites un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Peeta Mellark !

Je posai mes trois doigts du milieu de la main gauche sur mes lèvres et les tendis vers lui avec détermination, vieille tradition de notre district en guise de respect. Quelques audacieux reprirent mon geste et bientôt, je fus imitée par toutes les personnes présentes sur la place.

Les tributs se serrèrent la main et pénétrèrent dans l'autel de justice. Je rejoignis Gale qui, n'ayant plus à subir de moisson, est voué à travailler à la mine. Je pourrais être heureuse que ma sœur, lui et moi n'ayons pas été tirés au sort, mais l'irrépressible envie de voir Peeta et de le remercier était plus forte. Je dis à Prim de rentrer à la maison et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi. C'était sans compter sur Gale.

\- Où vas-tu Catnip ?

Je pouvais lire l'incompréhension sur son visage

\- Il faut que je le voie. .

\- Ce fils de boulanger ? Mais tu ne le connais même pas !

Ignorant sa réponse, je me dirigeai d'un pas déterminé en direction de l'autel de justice.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre de cette réédition de "Peeta Mellark volontaire". Pour ce qui avez déjà lu cette fiction avant que ne la supprime, je vous ai tout expliqué dans la partis "Bio" dans ma fiche auteur.

Nouvelle réédition veut dire aussi beta reader. **Siolka **que j'ai la chance de connaitre en chair et en os , ma proposé son aide que j'ai tout de suite accepté.

Encore merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à écrire une review ou à me poser des questions en message privée.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Reviens

**Voilà le second chapit****re**** de cet **** fi****ction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : « Reviens »**

Le chemin jusqu'à l'autel de justice me paru durer une éternité alors qu'en réalité il ne m'insupportait que dix minutes. J'entendis chacun de mes pas sur le sol mal goudronné sous mes chaussures noires pas très épaisses. Enfin, j'arrive devant la grande porte de métal, une boule se forme dans mon ventre, si je ne vais pas le voir maintenant, je le regretterai pour toujours. Un pacificateur que je ne connais pas me fit rentrer dans une salle d'attente. La salle avait été peinte d'un gris presque noire et il y avait quelques chaises en plastique à l'intérieur, toutes plus usagées les unes que les autres : Combien de personne s'était assise là en attendant de voir leur enfant envoyé à la mort. La salle était étonnamment vide, pourtant Peeta est toujours entouré d'amis au lycée. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, la porte s'ouvrit. Ses deux frères sortirent affichant un visage encore choqué. Jordan a pleuré, il a les yeux rouges à cause de ses larmes. Son père lutte pour ne pas pleurer et sa mère qui me fixe de ses yeux de glace et n'a voie pas l'ombre d'un quelconques sentiment. Puis un pacificateur me fit entrer dans la pièce où était Peeta. Cette salle est complètement différente de l'autre, beaucoup plus colorée. Elle est recouverte de tissu blanc et un canapé en velours rouge comme le sang, trônait au centre de la pièce. La lumière arrivant d'une petite fenêtre ne rendit pourtant pas la pièce lumineuse ou chaleureuse. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et il se retourna. Il me regarda étonné la bouche grande ouverte, pendant que moi j'observais chaque centimètre de son corps. Je pourrais l'observer pendants des heures : ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus comme des soladites et sa magnifique musculature qu'il s'est forgé à force de porté des sacs de farine de cinquante kilos. Le pacificateur me ramena à la réalité.

_ Vous avez cinq minutes.

Il me dévisagea encore quelques secondes. Je pense qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette situation. Moi face à lui, dans cette pièce qui n'est pas du tout accueillante. Je me mis à rougir.

_ Tu es la dernière personne que j'aurai espéré voir, dit-il dans un souffle

_ Et pourtant, je suis là .Répondis-je avec sourire timide .

_ Katniss, je voudrais que tu saches que j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis que j'ai cinq ans, lors de nôtre premiers jours d'école tu as chanté la chanson de la vallée et depuis ce jours, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Finit-il tout essoufflé.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Il avait dit sa sans respirer une seule fois. Le garçon dont je suis tombé amoureuse le jour où il m'a lancé ces deux miches de pain vient de m'annoncer qu'il m'aime aussi, et il part vers la mort. Je suis bouche bée et je me sentis rougir. Je décide de lui donner cet objet que je tiens fermement dans la poche ma robe bleu, pour changer de sujet.

_ Les tributs ont le droit de gardé un objet de leur district dans l'arène, dis-je simplement en lui donnant l'objet.

Je lui tends la petite broche en or. C'est un oiseau qui tient une flèche dans son bec, il n'est accroché que par les ailes et la queue sur un anneau en or. Il prit l'objet et le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts.

_ C'est un geai moqueur, lui expliquai-je, il est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs générations. Ma mère me l'a donnée le jour de ma première moisson, pour qu'il puisse me protégé et je voudrais que tu le portes dans l'arène. Il te protégera aussi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, surprise par cet élan d'affection, je me raidi, mais lorsque que je croisais son regard je me détendis, ce n'est pas le regard remplit de haine et de détermination que j'ai vu sur scène, mais un regard plein de tristesse. Mes yeux d'argent s'attardaient sur ses fines lèvres. Mon dieu, j'ai tellement envie qu'elle se pose sur les miennes.

_ Merci. Dit-il dans un sanglot.

Je le remerciais à mon tour.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas compris ce à quoi je faisait référence.

_ Ce jour, quand ont avaient onze ans, tu m'a lancé ces deux miches de pains, ne me mens pas je sais que tu à fait exprès de les brûler.

_ Tu t'en souviens encore ?

_ On n'oublie jamais la personne qui vous a sauvé la vie. Lui répondis-je dans un murmure.

Un silence s'installa.

_ Tu peux t'en sortir vivant.

Phrase que je pensais vraiment.

Il détourna le regard, ses yeux se concentrèrent sur le sol quelques secondes avant de parcourir le mur à sa droite. Il ne semblais apparemment pas d'accord avec mon affirmation précédente.

_ Je t'ai déjà vu porter des sacs de farine pesant plus de cinquante kilos et l'année dernière tu as été deuxième à la compétition de lutte du lycée, mais je suis sûres que tu as laissé gagner ton frère, par respect.

J'argumentais tant bien que mal. S'il partait avec la certitude de mourir c'était évident qu'il n'en reviendrais pas vivant. Et il n'était pas questions qu'il s'en aille pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Il sourit. Peut-être est-il de nouveau confiant.

_ Promet-moi de revenir vivant.

Ma voix se fit plus suppliante que je ne le souhaitait.

_ Je te le promets.

Un nouveau sourire.

Un pacificateur, dans son horrible uniforme blanc et moulant lui donnant un air de cafard, arriva et m'arracha à lui.

_ Reviens !

Ce fut le dernier mot que j'eus dit qu'on ferme la porte. Une fois dehors toutes les larmes de mon corps sortirent d'un coup car je les avais retenus depuis trop longtemps. Une question tourne dans ma tête. Pourquoi, quand il m'a avoué les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi, je n'ai pas réagi en lui disant que je les partageais ? Résultat, il part vers une mort certaine sans savoir si oui ou non je partage ses sentiments.

Une mort certaine ? Non, je l'ai persuadé de survivre, je lui ai à nouveau demandée : Il reviendra.

* * *

**Voilà,voilà! J'espère que le chapitre vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire.**

**N'hésitez pas à posté une review ( qu'elle soit positive ou négative, tous commentaire est constructif) ou à me poser des questions en PM.****Je m'excuse pour l'attente que je vous fait subir surtout que cet fictions est une rééditions, mais en dehors de l'écriture j'ai beaucoup de travaille à faire au lycée et je trouve ça normal de faire passer mes études avant mes loisirs.  
**

**Merci et surtout rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rendez-vous au district 12

**Salut les gens ! Je vous poste le chapitre 3 plus vite que prévu , mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis actuellement en vacance donc je vais avoir plus de temps pour me consacré à ma fiction même si j'ai beaucoup de travail à cause du lycée .**

** Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Et merci à ce qui on mit des reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Rendez-vous au district douze! **

Sur le chemin du retour, je sentis en moi un mélange de différentes émotions en même temps. De la joie,parce que je fus heureuse qu'il partage mes sentiments. De la colère, à l'évidence, je n'ai pas profité de cet instant pour lui dire que je l'aime de la même manière que la sienne, j'ai loupé une occasion qui ne se reproduira peut-être pas. Mais surtout, de la peur car je n'ai qu'une seule chance sur vingt-quatre de le revoir vivant. Le chemin du retour fut assez rapide: je courais pour m'éloigner au maximum de ce qui l'avais arrachés à moi. J'entrai dans la petite maison que j'occupais avec Prim et ma mère. Certes elle était petite, mais je m'y sentais bien. Je vis ma sœur sur le canapé en train de regarder la rediffusion des moissons. Les tributs des districts Un et Deux étaient effrayants et le tribut masculin du deux s'était porté volontaire, à surveiller. La tribut du Cinq était rousse avec un air de renard, à se méfier. Dans le Onze, un colosse de dix-huit ans et une fillette de douze ans avaient été moissonné, pas trop de danger mais prudence tout de même. Je ne fis pas attention aux autres tributs jusqu'à la rediffusion de nôtre district où je fus plus attentive. Je revis Laura allant sur scène et tremblant de tout son corps. Le frère de Peeta allant sur scène. Lui, se portant volontaire, son regard déterminé et plein de haine. Lorsque je fis le geste de nôtre district, les caméras furent braquées sur moi. Je pense que si on pouvait tuer quelqu'un du regard, les personnes devant seraient déjà mortes. Après la rediffusion je mangeais et allai me coucher. Le lendemain, ma sœur et moi allèrent en cours normalement. Les professeurs ne nous parlaient pas des Hunger games, alors que dans les couloirs l'acte de Peeta faisaient partis de toutes les conversations. Moi je restais dans mon coin avec Gale à parler de tout et de rien, de tout sauf de «ça» en fait. Je ne lui ai rien dit sur les sentiments que j'avais pour Peeta et pour cette fois où il m'a sauvé. Pourquoi? Parce que même si Gale est mon meilleur ami, je connais son avis sur les gens de la ville. Le soir en rentrant des cours, comme à nôtre habitude, nous partîmes chasser dans les bois à la frontière du district. Cependant, je pressais plus Gale que d'habitude pour rentrer, il le remarqua.

_ Qu'est-ce passe Cat'nip? Pourquoi tu veux vite rentrée au district?, dit-il étonné.

_ Il y a la parade des tributs ce soir, dis-je inconsciemment.

_ Et alors? Il ne comprenait pas. Pas étonnant je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé à cette mise à mort.

_ Cette année, nos tributs ont une chance de gagner, je n'ai pas envie de raté le début de la parade.

La vérité est que j'ai surtout envie de voir comment les stylistes ont mis Peeta en valeur.

_ C'est bizarre, d'habitude tu vas voir les Hunger games car que nous sommes obligés de les visionner, mais cette année juste parce ce que ce garçon y participe, tu as envie de les voir.

Je ne réponds rien. Après avoir vendu mes prises à la plaque je rejoins ma sœur sur la grande place et le défilé commença. Je ne fais pas attention aux onze premiers chars. Je veux voir mon garçon des pains. Lorsque le chariot du Douze arrive, je suis impressionné par le travaille des stylistes. Les deux tributs sont de vrai torches humaines, Peeta a une combinaison moulante qui lui font ressortir ses muscles de son corps. Il est tellement beau. Les gens du Capitole crient en cœur «DOUZE! DOUZE! DOUZE!».Cette année le district le plus pauvre de Panem est sorti du lot. La parade se termine. En rentrant chez moi, je me remémore la scène que je viens de voir. C'était l'une des dernières fois que je voyais Peeta sourire. Trois jours plus tard, je vis les notes de ceux qu'on envoyent à l'abattoir. Les carrières ont eu entre huit et dix. Les tributs des districts Trois, Cinq, Six, Sept, Huit, Neuf, Dix, Tresh le tribut mâle du Onze et Laura ont eu entre trois et six. Rue a eu un sept, ce qui est pas mal pour un tribut venant d'un district pauvre. Peeta, quand lui a eu la meilleur note cette année, un onze. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a présenté aux juges mais cette note a été rarement obtenue dans les années passées, et c'est la première fois qu'un tribut du Douze l'obtient. Le seul inconvénient est qu'une note trop élevé rapporte des mentors mais aussi des ennemis au sein des participants.

Le lendemain, je suis allé en cours normalement. Le soir, je me rendis sur la grande place pour les interviews. L'hymne de Panem retentit et les interviews commencent. Les tributs du Un sont vraiment narcissique, surtout la pimbêche blonde qui sert de tribut femelle. Ceux du Deux me font peur avant même d'être dans l'arène. Les tributs des districts Trois à Dix ne me font aucun effet. Tresh n'a pas répondu aux questions de César. Rue a donné des infos «croustillantes»-comme le disait César- sur ce qui c'est passé pendants les entraînements, en évitant toutes les questions de celui-ci. Laura raconta sa vie au district. Prim a pleuré pendant tout son interview. Quand c'est le tour de Peeta, je me tais pendant ses dix précieuses petites minutes et l'observe pour ne jamais oublier ce visage, que je vois sûrement pour la dernière fois avant sa mise à mort.

**PDV Peeta**

Je m'avance sur la scène avec le sourire, quand César m'appelle tout en pensant à elle. Elle qui est venu à moi, alors que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui parler. Je porte fièrement la petite broche en or sur ma veste. César me pose la première question.

_ Alors Peeta, je vais te posé LA question que tous le monde se t'es-tu porté volontaire à la place de ton frère?

Je savais qu'il me poserait cette question et comme je n'ai rien à cacher, je lui dis la vérité.

_ Pour fuir ma famille. J'aurais pu me porté volontaire les années précédente mais je voulais le faire pour quelqu'un de ma famille.

Je dis cela avec tristesse.

_ C'est un acte courageux que tu as fait, de plus tu es le premier volontaire de ton district en soixante- quatorze ans. Jordan est venu te voir?

_ Oui et il était tellement choqué qu'il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot.

_ Ah, je vois. Dis-moi Peeta, un beau jeune homme comme toi a sûrement une petite-amie?

Instinctivement, je mets ma main sur la broche. Pourquoi il me pose cette question? Je ne peux pas dire que Katniss et ma petite-amie sans savoir si oui ou non , elle possède les même sentiments pour moi. Je sais ce que je vais répondre.

_ Non, répondis-je timidement.

_ Il y a au moins une fille qui te plaît?,Dit-il avec un gros sourire.

_ Oui,répondis avec le même ton que tout-à-l'heure.

_ Elle venu te voir?

Il est vraiment obligé de savoir ça? C'est ma vie privé quand même.

_ Oui et je lui aie promis de revenir. Pour elle.

_ Tu veux lui adressée un dernier message?

A ce moment, je fis face à la caméra la plus proche.

_ Katniss! Tu connais les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Rendez-vous à la gare du district douze, dis-je déterminé.

Je ne regrette en aucun cas mes paroles et je quitte la scène.

**Fin PDV Peeta**

_ Je serai là.

Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas j'ai besoin de me dire ces paroles. C'est une promesse que je fais pour lui et pour moi même.

* * *

**Alors sa vous à plus? Que ce soit le cas ou pas je vous invite à poster une petite review ou à m'envoyer toutes vous questions ( si vous en avez) par message privée.  
**


	4. Chapitre 4: Amour et Jeux

**Voilà les gens! Je poste le chapitre 4 . Je sais que vous allez le remarquer , je me suis lâché sur ce chapitre. Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres. J'arrête le blabla. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le commencement des jeux**

Le lendemain des interviews, je pars en forêt avec Gale parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est le lancement des Jeux de la faim et chaque année nous n'avons pas court à cet période la. Depuis quelques jours, Gale a un comportement étrange. Quand il me regarde, ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. Quand il me parle, le ton qu'il emploie est froid. Je sais qu'il est en colère. En temps normal, quand des enfants de la ville sont moissonnés, Gale est d'humeur plus joyeuse car les enfants de la ville n'ont pas à prendre de tesserae ,de plus ,tout comme moi, Gale déteste le Capitole. Mais là, j'ai la forte l'impression que cette colère m'est directement adressé et je vois bien qu'il m'en veut pour quelque chose .Seulement, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait pour l'énerver à ce point, donc je me tais toute la matinée n'ayant pas envie de me disputer avec lui .Je préfère penser à Peeta qui rentre dans l'arène dans quelques heures. Les jeux commencent cette après-midi et j'ai envie de voir leur lancement en direct ( pour une fois) . Nous rentrons vers midi. Une fois devant chez je lui demande:

_ Pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi?

Ma question semble le surprendre car il sursaute mais il me répond sur la défensive:

_ Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère c'est contre lui.

Quoi? Il est en colère contre Peeta alors qu'il ne le connaît même pas? Je fis comme si je ne savais pas de qui il parlait.

_ Pourquoi tu es allé le voir?

Je ne répondis pas je considère que cela ne le regarde pas. Je lui lance un regard de glace contenant difficilement ma colère.

_ Pourquoi tu me réponds pas?

Cette fois-ci, sa voie est un mélange de colère et de ... tristesse ? Je lui réponds. De toute façon , il saura la vérité à un moment où un autre.

_ Si tu veux savoir la vérité dit moi pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi, dis-je avec un ton de défis dans ma voie.

Et il explose de colère d'un seul coup.

_ Mais enfin Catnip, c'est un garçon de la ville.

Sa remarque me blesse, il est furax juste parce que je suis allé voir un garçon de la ville qui a été moissonné.Certes, Peeta fait partis des enfants de cette classe sociale du district , mais il n'est pas comme eux. Et ça, cela fait cinq ans que je l'ai compris.  
**  
Flash Back:**

_Ça fait des heures que je me promène dans le district pour essayer de vendre les vieux habits de bébé de Prim. Cela fait plusieurs jours que ma sœur et moi n'avons rien mangé.Depuis la mort de papa le mois dernier, maman n'est plus capable de prendre soin de ses filles. Pourquoi je ne suis pas née en avril?J'aurais déjà pu prendre des tesseraes, mais le destin a décidé que je devais naître en mai et que je devais attendre un mois de plus avant d'atteindre l'âge fatale. Je n'arrête pas de fouiller dans les poubelles des gens de la ville. La femme du boulanger vient de me menacer de me dénoncer aux pacificateurs si je n'arrêtai pas tout de suite. J'essaie de d'aller autre part ,je ne veux pas rentré les mains vide et que Prim aille dormir le ventre vide. Mes jambes non plus la force de porter et je m'effondre devant ce pommier, sous la pluie, en face de la boulangerie, que je décide de vivre mes dernières heures ici.A l'endroit où je me trouve, je peux voir un garçon qui tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus et se tourne pour régler la température du four qui se trouve devant lui. Quelques seconde plus tard, j'entendis la voie de cette sorcière qui lui sert de mère:_

__ Espèce de bon à rien! Tu n'est même pas capable de faire cuire correctement du pain ! Va les jeter aux cochons idiots._

_Ces phrases sont suivis de deux claquement,puis le garçon sort avec deux miches de pains avec une partie brûlée. Justement, il donne cette partie aux cochons puis il lance les morceau mangeable... vers me fixe, je le fixe aussi mais je suis là première à détourner le regard et je prend ce cadeau tombé du ciel et une sensation inconnue m'envahit tout le corps et je regarde le sol . Un pissenlit et se trouve devant moi . Il y a des pissenlits dans la forêt, et l'arc et flèche de papa sont sûrement encore enfouie une tronc d'arbre dans la forêt donc je pourrais aller chasser._

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

D'un côté, c'est grâce à lui que je connais Gale car sans lui,je n'aurai jamais vu ce pissenlit qui m'a permis de me rappeler la forêt et la chasse. C'est le lendemain que j'ai su son prénom: Peeta. De plus, cette sensation que j'ai eu quand j'ai croisé son regard pour la première fois, ne m'a jamais quitté. Au départ, je ne savais pas trop se que s'était, mais avec le recul et en grandissant , même si cela a été dur à l'admettre, j'ai su que j'avais des sentiments pour seul jour où j'ai réagis , c'est le jour du tirage au sort où j'ai enfin pu le remercier. Gale me sort de ma rêverie en grognant.

_ Normalement , tu devrais être heureuse qu'il sois partis pour les jeux. Mais toi tu vas le voir.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai être heureuse parce qu'un enfant de la ville a été moissonné et j'ai mes raisons pour être aller le voir.

_ Lesquelles? dit-il impatient.

_ Elles ne te regardent pas.

Il croit vraiment que je vais lui dire toute l'histoire? Il me connaît mal. Je m'apprête à riposter quand il reprend la parole.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire? D'habitude tu me dis tout et là, tu te braques comme une enfant.

Il veut jouer avec mes nerfs? OK. Mais ça ne va lui plaire.

_ Déjà, c'est toi qui fait l'enfant en me suppliant de te dire une chose dont je n'ai pas envie de te parler . Tu veux savoir la vérité? Tu vas l'avoir. Dis-je avec un ton de défis.

Il prend un air consterné par ce que je viens de lui annoncer et il répond oui!

_ Je l'aime.

J'ai à peine dit cette phrase que ses lèvres toutes baveuse se posent sur les miennes avec brusqueté . Je m'empresse de le repousser et lui hurle dessus.

_ Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Je te dis que j'en aime un autre et toi tu m'embrasse.

_ Pour les mêmes raisons pour laquelle tu es allé le voir.

Wow! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Gale Hawthorne était amoureux de moi. C'est vrai, ces derniers temps il me faisait de plus en plus de câlin , mais je croyais que comme moi, il avait peur d'être tirée au sort pour sa dernière moisson.

_ Pourquoi tu l'aime lui, tu ne lui as jamais parlé et il n'a aucun point commun avec toi . Alors que nous chassons ensemble, on rigole et on se voit tous les jours.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui raconté la scène des pains mais si il continue je serai bien obligé de le faire à contre cœur, donc je lui dis en me forçant à me calmer.

_ Certes je n'ai aucun point commun avec lui, mais je l'aime pour une autre raison.

_ Laquelle?

Je ne réponds pas et le laisse en plan devant chez lui et rentre chez moi. Je fais à manger pour ma sœur et moi sachant que ma mère est toujours dans son lit qu'elle ne quitte que très rarement depuis la mort de mon père dans un coup de grisou.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, je me rends sur la grande place. Je vois Delly venir vers moi. Delly est une fille qui semble être toujours heureuse et qui traîne beaucoup Peeta.

_ Katniss ! Salut, ça va.

_ Oui, je vais juste voir mourir le garçon qui m'aime, mais sinon tout va bien et toi, dis-je avec une fausse ironie.

Je l'ai vexé , cela se voyait sur son visage, mais elle se reprend vite.

_ Quand il a été interviewé hier et qu'il t'a donnait rendez-vous à la gare du district, je sais qu'il le fera. Depuis que je le connais , il ne cesse de parler de toi. Et cette broche qu'il portait hier, c'est toi qui lui a donné? Je ne me rappelle pas de l'avoir vu quelques parts chez lui.

Delly est une amie de Peeta ,je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire. Je suis sûre qu'elle est aussi affecté que moi par le départ de Peeta, et même si je n'ai jamais étais très sociale (à part Gale et Madge (la fille du maire )) je pense que peux lui dire certaines choses sur Peeta que je n'ai dis ni à Gale ni à Madge.

_ Oui. Je l'ai fait pour le remercier de quelque chose .

_ Le remercié de quoi?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre car l'hymne de Panem retentit. Je vois les tributs sortir un à un de leur tube de lancement. Les narcissiques du Un, les monstres du Deux, la renarde du Cinq et le garçon de son district, les tributs des districts Trois,Quatre ,Six, Sept, Huit et Dix , le colosse et Rue du district Onze et enfin Laura et Peeta .Ils découvrent l'arène en même temps que moi . C'est une grande forêt qui s'étale sur plusieurs kilomètres et Peeta apparaît en premier plan sur l'écran géant. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la corne d'abondance .Dès que les soixante secondes sont écoulés, les tributs se jettent sur la corne d'abondances et les premiers morts gisent sur l'herbe verte. Après le massacre qui dure selon moi, une éternité, les coups canon tonnent et les mains d'hovercrafts descendent chercher les corps. Je cherche Peeta des yeux, et je le vois faire une alliance avec des tributs plus précisément les tributs...de carrière. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, Peeta fait une alliance avec les deux monstres du Deux, le narcissique et la pimbêche du Un et la fille du quatre. Seul le garçon du quatrième district manque à l'appelle. Vu l'âge qu'il avait (douze ans), il est sûrement mort pendant le bain de sang.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre jusqu'au moment où l'hymne de Panem retentit dans le faux ciel étoilé de l'arène visages des tributs morts aujourd'hui s'affiche un à un. La fille du Trois et Laura, les tributs des districts Six, Sept, Neuf et Dix et les garçon des districts Quatre, Cinq et Huit. C'est-à-dire treize morts. Il fait nuit à présent, les carrières et Peeta sont partis à la chasse aux tributs .

**PDV Peeta:**

Cela fait des heures que je me trouve dans ce cauchemar éveillé. Je pense avoir surpris tous les habitants de Panem en m'alliant aux carrières. Cato , le tribut mâle du Deux, est venu me voir pendants les entraînements et m'a proposé cette alliance pour qu'au combat final, on puisse donner un beau spectacle. Mais derrière cette alliance, j'ai aussi vus un moyen de retourner chez moi et de revoir Katniss. J'ai accepté uniquement pour cette raison.

Il fait nuit et il commence à faire froid . Et un tribut a eu la mauvaise idée de faire un feu. Cato l'a vu et il est bien à décider à tuer cette personne. Quand on arrive devant le tribut en question, je vois que c'est la fille du Huit. Elle tremble de peur.

_ S'il vous plaît me tuer pas je ferai tout pour vous être utile, nous supplia-t-elle.

_Vois-tu jeune fille j'aimerai gagner ces jeux et malheureusement tu es un obstacle à ma victoire, dit-il sans cacher son sourire.

Et lui enfonça son épée dans son ventre et nous partons dans une autre direction là laissant agonisé dans son propre sang. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour voir une personne mourir. Quand Cato a planté son épée dans l'estomac de la fille j'ai tout de suite tournée les yeux, alors qu'eux ils éprouvent du plaisir. Clove s'énerva contre Cato.

_ On aurait déjà du entendre le coup de canon non?

_ Je ne rate jamais mes cibles Clove tout comme toi.

_ Mais elle a raison, renchérit Glimmer.

Toute cette mascarade m'énerve au plus au point et je dis à contre cœur:

_Je vais aller voir si il l'a bien tué.

_ Va-s'y Jolie-cœur. Essaie de bien de terminer le travail TOI, dit en Clove en lançant un regard noir à Cato.

Je retourne vers le lieu où agonise cette pauvre fille regrette déjà mon choix. Je vais tuer quelqu'un pour la première fois et ça ne me fais pas plaisir du tout. Si je sors de l'arène vivant, je sais que le fantôme de cette fille va hanté mes nuits. Quand elle me vit , elle me cracha au visage:

_ Tu viens terminer le sale boulot . Moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. J'avais tord, tu es comme eux, assoiffé de sang et de gloire. Va-s'y tue moi de toute façon je suis morte donc achève-moi et fait en sorte que cela ne dure pas.

_ Je ne suis pas comme eux. Contrairement à moi , les carrières veulent la gloire et l'argent , tout ce que je souhaite c'est que mon entourage soit fière de moi et revoir ne suis pas heureux de t'achever.

Elle essaye de me faire un sourire qui se transforme vite en grimace à cause de la douleur.

_ En effet, tu ne tues pas pour le plaisir. Avec le garçon de mon district on voulait que se soit qui gagne. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Douze. Tues-moi.

Je ferme les yeux et lève le bras pour la tuer quand elle m'arrêta:

_ Garde les yeux ouvert s'il te plaît, la dernière chose que e veux voir avant de mourir ce sont des yeux océan.

Puis , je lui plante le couteau dans son cœur avec force mes yeux grands ouverts. Le canon retentit.C'est fait ,je viens de tuer une pauvre innocente me retourne vers un arbre en espérant qu'il y est une caméra et adresse quelques mots devant celui-ci :

_ Je suis désolé Katniss, mais je suis prêt à tout pour te retrouver. .

Puis je retourne vers le groupe des carrières en repensant à toutes les horreurs de ce cauchemar éveillé.

**Fin PDV Peeta:**

Peeta vient de tuer mais cela ne lui a pas n'avait pas le sourire arrogant et vaniteux que les carrières quand ils a même prit le temps de adresser quelques moi. C'est sereine que je rentre me coucher avec ma sœur.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà . J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe car même si j'ai relue le chapitre plusieurs fois avant de le poster, je pense qu'il y en a encore. N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire ou même me posé des questions en messege privée.**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**


	5. Chapitre 5:Règle et Capitole

**Coucou les gens! Je reviens avec le cinquième chapitre .Celui-ci est inédit, car oui la rééditions c'est fini. Certes il est moins long que le précédent mais tout aussi bien. Je suis désolé mais cette fois ci pas de point de vue de l'arène . Ce chapitre est corrigé par Darklight .**

* * *

**Chapitres 5: Règle et Capitole.**

_PEETA!

C'est tout essoufflée que je me réveille en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar où Clove mutile le corps de mon garçon des pains avec ses différents couteaux. Ma sœur se réveille à cause de mes cris, je lui dis que tout va bien et lui demande de se rendormir. Je sais qu'elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas, mais elle ne dit rien. Je prends le temps de réfléchir aux événements de la veille. Peeta n'est pas mort au bain de sang où treize enfants ont perdus la vie. Avec la mort de la fille du huit hier soir, les tributs ne sont plus que dix .Il reste les carrières des districts Un, Deux et Onze, le garçon du Trois, plus la fille du Quatre, la fille du Cinq, et enfin Peeta. Je revois encore les traits de son visage déformé par la souffrance et des paroles qu'il a dit devant la camera hier soir _Je suis désolé Katniss , mais je suis prêt à tout pour te retrouver.._Je repense aussi aux paroles de Delly quand elle m'a dit qu'il parlait de moi depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Ce qui m'a amené à me poser cette question. Depuis quand Peeta parle de moi à Delly? J'espère que je pourrai lui parler prochainement, si jamais il rrive à s'en sortir. Quand il s'agit de Peeta, je peux être très curieuse. Mais avant tous je dois éviter Gale : Il a eu le culot de me voler mon premier baiser. Même si j'ai toujours eu des réticences par rapport à l'amour, pour moi un baiser devait être un moment magique entre deux personnes qui s'aiment d'un amour peu comme ma mère et mon père avant que celui-ci ne décède. Au lieu de ça, moi, j'ai eu le droit un baiser volé, tout baveux juste après une crise de jalousie et juste avant une brève déclaration d'amour de la part de mon meilleur ami. De plus, ses propos envers les enfants de la ville m'ont blessés. Quand je descend les escaliers pour aller dans le salon, je vois une tête blonde aux yeux bleus qui n'appartient pas à Prim. Ma mère est là. Elle qui se lève rarement, elle est là. Devant moi, tremblante de peur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Fut la seule phrase que j'ai pu dire sans montrer mon inquiétude pour elle.

_ Nous avons de la visite.

Sa voix tremble. C'est vraiment rare pour elle qui reste toujours de marbre. Quand je lui demandes qui et cette personne qui vient nous rendre une petite visite, en espérant que ce ne soit pas Gale, elle ne me répond pas et ouvre la porte. Une petite fille qui devait avoir douze ans maximum se tient face à moi entourée de plusieurs gardes du corps. Je l'ai reconnue aussitôt. C'est Eleanor Snow. La petite-fille de notre « cher et bien-aimé président » qui apparaît au côté de son grand-père à chacune de ses apparitions (ou presque). Pour une fille venant du Capitole, je ne la trouve pas superficielle. Sa peau est pâle comme celle de son grand-père. Ses cheveux sont châtain et elle a des yeux bleus. Aujourd'hui, elle porte une jolie robe blanche sans manches en dentelle lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux avec une ceinture bleu marine et elle ne porte aucun maquillage. Etonant ! Mais que fait-elle là devant ma porte et surtout dans le plus pauvre district de Panem ?

_ Puis-je entrer?, demande-t-elle timidement.

Elle est adorable pour une jeune fille du Capitole. Un peu comme Prim mais en plus sereine. Ma mère lui fit signe de rentrer et lui montre une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et elle prend la parole avec peu d'assurance.

_ Je sais que vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis face à vous, commence-t-elle mais sachez que contrairement à mon grand-père je ne vous veut aucun mal, que se soit à vous ou aux autres districts.

_ Que fais-tu ici?, répondis-je. Je préfère rester sur mes garde. J'ai en face moi la petite-fille d'un dictateur il ne faut l'oublier et ce même si elle est adorable.

_ Pour les même raison que Peeta quand il s'est porté volontaire. Pour fuir mon grand-père. Il a fait tuer ma mère quand elle lui a dit ce qu'elle pensait des Hunger games. Lorsque j'avais huit ans, je l'avais accompagné au district cinq pour je ne sais plus qu'elle raison. Un garçon de mon âge est venu me voir et ma dit que mon grand-père était un monstre et ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait ça je lui ai répondu que c'était le plus gentil des papis du monde. Puis d'un coup, je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi alors que le garçon s'éloignait, je savais qu'il était derrière et qu'il avait tout entendu .Il s'était contenté de dire que le garçon serait puni. Moi, ne connaissant pas encore les procédures des districts, je pensais que par puni, ce serait puni de nouveau vêtement. Ce ne fut que quelques jours après quand j'ai vu ce garçon se faire exécuter en direct que j'ai compris que cette chose qui me sert de président et de grand-père, est une machine à tuer. J'en ai encore plus pris conscience cette année quand j'ai vu le garçon du quatre et la fille du onze se faire moissonné : ils ont mon âge et le garçon est déjà mort et que cette fille risque de finir six-pied-sous-terre. C'est désolant.

Elle reprend son souffle après cette longue tirade et se met à pleurer doucement. Elle cherche à dissimuler se larmes, faute d'éducation sans doute. Moi qui croyait que tout le Capitole vénéraient Snow. J'apprends que sa propre petite-fille le crains comme si elle était une vulgaire enfant de district. Je lui demande pourquoi elle est venu à nous et sa réponse me statufie. Elle nous explique que cette année, quand Peeta s'est porté volontaire, quelque chose à changé. Un adolescent qui se porte volontaire dans un district pauvre, c'est déjà arrivé bien sûr, mais jamais dans le nôtre. Comme son grand-père ne lui refuse rien quand elle est allée voir les caméras qui surveillent les districts dans le bureau de son grand-père, bizarrement tous les districts, révoltés, sauf certains s'opposaient aux pacificateurs. Mais ce fus pire après les interviews, car non seulement des districts ont rejoins cette mini rébellion mais certains habitants du Capitole aussi. A cette nouvelle, ma mère fait un cri de surprise et prend la parole.

_ Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis jeune fille? dit-elle sévèrement. Depuis la révolution des districts il y soixante-quatorze ans, Capitole TV nous bassine avec des phrases comme «Le Capitole est la ville de luxe par excellence.» ou «Vous voulez visiter l'une des arènes des anciens Hunger Games, le Capitole vous accueillera avec joie.».Le Capitole ne peut pas s'opposer à Snow.

Je ne sais ce qui s'est passé entre hier et aujourd'hui, mais ma mère changé en un claquement de doigt. Hier, elle était toujours dans sa dépression et aujourd'hui, je retrouve la mère que j'ai eu avant que mon père ne meurt.

_ Seulement, excusez-moi de vous contredire madame Everdeen, je suis une habitante du Capitole, et pour une fois que je peux m'en venter, je suis la petite-fille du président, donc je considère je suis mieux placé que vous pour parler du Capitole.

_ Oui, mais tu n'as que douze ans ! ,dis-je tendue.

J'essaie de rester calme mais la situation est difficile : cette gamine n'arrête pas de parler et ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi elle est assise en ce moment même dans mon salon. Quand je lui le demande elle paraît sûre d'elle.

_ Cette année, Seneca Crane a instauré une nouvelle règle dans les jeux et elle est valable à partir d'aujourd'hui car elle doit être appliqué vingt-quatre heures après le bain de sang. Tous les tributs ont été mis au courant de cette règle avant leur entré dans l'arène mais tout dépend d'eux. -Je vous le dis tous de suite, je suis là seule personne du Capitole qu'il est mis dans la confidence car je fais partis des différentes personnes impliqué dans la règles et le haut Juge explique en ce moment même son idée de génie à mon grand-père. En gros, Seneca Crane a demandé à plusieurs alliés d'aller interroger les tributs pour savoir qu'elles sont les premières personnes, dont ils voudraient voir les visages s'ils ressortaient vivants de cette prison. Comme c'est moi qui suis allé voir Peeta, il m'a dit que les trois premières personnes qu'il souhaiterait voir s'il ressortait vivant de l'arène, seraient les mêmes à qui il penserait s'il devait mourir.

Je savais qu'elle allait me demander quelque chose en rapport avec la nouvelle règle, mais je ne dis rien préférant la laissée continuer.

_ Je suis déjà allé voir Jordan Mellark et Delly Cartwright et ils ont accepté ma proposition, continua-t-elle, car Peeta me l'avais demandé. Tu fais aussi parti de ces personnes. Celles choisis par les tributs vont venir au Capitole en hovercraft et aideront les mentors pour convaincre les sponsors de faire des dont d'argent aux tributs qu'ils supportent en faisant diverses action.

Si je comprenais bien, les tributs ont du choisir les premières personnes qu'elle verrait si ils ressortaient de l'arène vivant. Peeta avez choisi son frère, Jordan, pour qui il s'était porté volontaire, Delly sa meilleur amie et moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui faire confiance, mais le fais de me dire que je serai l'une des première personnes à le revoir s'il ressortait de cette boucherie me mettait dans une joie extrême. J'avais deux choix : soit de laisser ma sœur et ma mère seule au district et de voir la personne que j'aime mourir sur un écran encore plus grand que l'autel de justice, ou voir Peeta ressortissant vainqueur des jeux et lui dire que je ressent la même chose que ce qu'il éprouve pour moi.

_ Je suppose que tu as compris ce que je voulais. Qu'elle est ta décision ?

Je regardais ma mère et je vis qu'elle me fit une hochement de tête avec une regard plein de fierté . c'est avec une grande détermination que j'énonçais ces deux mots : « J'accepte».

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous avez trouvé mon idée originale.**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ou à me poser vos tes vos question.**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6: Méfiez-vous des apparences

**Bonne année! J'espère que vous avez passer de bonnes vacances. Et nouvelle année rime avec nouveau chapitre. **

**Je sais que j'ai rien posté depuis deux mois, mais j'ai beaucoup été prise par le lycée qui est ma première priorité en se moment.**

**Pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas utilisé de beta reader pour voir comment je peux me débrouillé seule.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre**** 6: ****Méfiez-vous des apparences**

Je suis étonnamment seule dans cet engin énorme. Je me demande pourquoi Delly et Jordan ne sont dans le même hovercraft que moi. Pourquoi nous faire sortir du district séparément? J'ai eu le temps de dire au revoir à Prim et ma mère qui m'a dit qu'elle était fière de moi. Mais je reste méfiante. Je n'oublie pas qu'hier encore, elle était dans une profonde dépression. Je m'aperçois que le trajet n'a duré que quelques minutes, bien moins que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Quand je sors de cet engin, je suis dans une sorte de hangar sombre. Les pacificateurs me font traverser toute une ribambelle de couloirs sombres pour que je puisse être à l'abri des regards d'après l'un d'eux. Mais de quels regards ? J'arrive devant une immense porte de fer. Un pacificateur compose un code à chiffre et la porte coulisse vers la droite. La première personne que je vois est Effie Trinket. Aujourd'hui elle porte une robe à froufrous vert, des talons hauts de la même couleur, une perruque jaune et son horrible maquillage habituel. J'ai envie de vomir.

_Katniss ! Il ne manque plus que toi, me dit-elle tout excitée.  
_Où sont Delly et Jordan? Et où sommes-nous? Demandai-je froidement.

Effie parait outré par mon comportement. Tant mieux , ce n'est que le début, je déteste les gens du Captole. Elle ne répond à mes questions et me fait visiter les lieux . Je comprends que je suis au centre d'entrainement quand je vois un gros tas d'arme devant une cible. Effie sourit jusqu'aux yeux, pire que Delly. Nous arrivons devant un grand batiment où beaucoup de personnes sont regroupés , parmi elles, des personnes du Capitole , le Haut Juge et des anciens gagnants et mentors des tributs de cette année. Je vois Delly et Jordan attendre avec Eleanor Snow et un Haymitch Abernathy incroyablement sobre . Effie me dit de me diriger vers eux. Jordan a le regard dans le vide, ses chaussures ont l'aire de plus l'intérésser que les gens qui l'entoure. Quand Delly me voit, elle se dirige vers moi.

_Katniss ! Je sais pas toi mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis au Capitole.

_Oh Delly si seulement tu savais que ton enthousiasme n'est pas partagé._ Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre quand le haut Juge Seneca Crane fait son entré et demande le calme. Aujourd'hui, il porte un tailleur rouge et noir. Ses cheveux sont tous plaqués derrières sa tête et sa barbe forme quelques spirales sur ses joues.

_ Bienvenue à tous et toutes ! Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir accepté de partir de votre district pour vous joindre à nous au Capitole. Je pense que vos mentors, hautesses et alliés du Capitole vous on fait visiter le centre d'entrainement, maintenant c'est à moi de vous expliquer comment votre séjour au Capitole va se dérouler. Je tiens à préciser que monsieur Beetee, ancien gagnant su district Trois, à trafiqué toutes les caméras de surveillances se trouvant dans cette pièce afin que nous puissions parler sans risques. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que le tribut que vous soutenez est encore en vie. La première étape va se dérouler ce soir. Comme les tributs avant leur entrée dans l'arène, vous allez être interviewés par Ceasar qui est bien entendu de notre côté. Ensuite, tout au long des jeux, vous viendrez dans la salle des mentors et négocier avec les sponsors. Avez-vous des questions?

Nous nous jetons tous des coups d'oeil quand quelqu'un demande la question que tous le monde se pose:

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passera pour nous si le proche que l'on supporte meurt?,demande un homme à la peau matte et qui doit avoir une cinquentaine d'années. Il vient du Quatre, il se trouve à côté du légendaire Finnick Odair.

_ Vous irez l'entérrer dans votre district et si vous le souhaitez, vous reviendrez au Capitole pour supporter un autre tribut, répondit le juge calmement.

_ Et elle? Que fait-elle ici?,demande une femme en montrant Eleanor du doigt.

_ Madame Belcourt ….

Une dispute commence entre le Haut Juge et la mère de la fille du Un. Je repense à la réponse de Seneca quand cet homme lui à demander ce qui se passerait si le tribut que nous supportions venait à mourir. Je préfère ne pas y penser. Peeta est fort et sortira des Jeux. Seneca nous dit que nous devons nous entrainer et ensuite nous préparer pour les interviews de ce soir. Mais depuis quand on s'entraine pour une interview? Nous nous dirigeons vers un ascenseur pour aller à notre appartements au douzième étage.

_ Vous avez vraiment la chance de venir du district Douze, vous êtes au dernier étages et avez la plus grande térasse de l'immeuble ,je vous laisse découvrir vos chambre, je vous appellerez pour le diner, dit Effie.

Enfin elle part! Alléluia! J'ai du me retenir pour ne pas l'étrangler. Je ne peut pas la suppporter. Elle avec son accent du Capitole et toutes ses manières. Definitivement, je la trouve pire que Delly. Je regarde autour de moi, l'appartement est grand , trop grand. Ma maison du Douze me manque déjà , certe le confort y était sommaire mais j'étais bien, chez moi. Voir cette pièce si grande me rappelle encore une fois que le Capitole à le pouvoir sur touts. Depuis soixante-quatorze ans que les tributs se succède ici. Seulement deux sont revenus vivants. Le premier s'est suicidé et il y a Haymich qui à gagné lors d'une expiation contre quarante-sept tributs au lieu de vingt-quatre. Chaque jours, ma haine contre le Capitole grandi. Mais si les propos d'Eleanor son vrai, quelque chose à changer depuis que Peeta c'est porté volontaire et je veux y croire. Si rien n'avait changé, pourquoi il y aurait toute cette mascarade dans le dos du président? Pourquoi Eleanor se retourne-t-elle contre son grand-père? Tant de questions auxquelles je n'aurai de réponses. Je regarde autour de moi, j'étais tellement concentrée que je ne me suis même pas aperçu que tout le monde étaient partis. Un panneau m'indique où se trouve ma chambre. Elle est verte , pas comme la robe d'Effie, mais un vert profond comme la forêt de mon district. La matiné se passe vite est Eleanor vient me chercher pour le repas. Sur la table, se trouve plus de nourritue qu'il n'y aurait pour une famille nombreuse du district Douze .Gâteaux , petit-fours de tout formes et couleurs... Encore une chose qui montre que le Capitole a le pouvoir sur touts. Haymitch veut prendre la parole quand la télévision s'allume toute seule avec César en tant qu'animateur TV.

_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes bienvenues sur Capitole TV. Je suis Ceasar Fickerman et je vais vous présenter le journal des Hunger Games et tout de suite, sans attendre, voici les news de la matiné. Ce matin, les proches des tributs encore vie sont arrivés au Capitole pour l'interview de ce soir. Hélas , je crains que ceux qui supporter le district Quatre et Glimmer Belcourt doivent rentrer chez eux. Ceux deux jeunes filles sont malheureusement mortes ce matin.

**Le matin même dans l'arène (PDV Peeta)**

Nous nous sommes posé cette nuit, près d'un arbre afin de nous reposer . Je suis le premier à être réveillé et la première chose dont je m'aperçois et que Marvel est incapable de faire un tour de garde. Il est à moitié debout sur sa lance et il dort profondément. C'est seulement la deuxième journée des jeux , mais j'ai juste envie de sortir de cette foutue arène. Pour cela je n'ai qu'une seule solution: tuer. Seulement, je n'ai pas envie d'arracher une vie de plus, enlever celle de la fille du Huit ma amplement suffit. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce je vais trahir l'alliance avec les carrières, même si je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Dans les Hunger games tout peut arriver à n'importe quel moment. Comme la petite fille du Onze qui en ce moment même, s'approche de moi avec inquiétude en veillant à ne pas faire craquer une brindille qui se trouve par terre. Si les carrières s'aperçoivent qu'elle est là , ils vont se faire un plaisir de la tuer dans d'atroces souffrances . Quand je vois cette enfant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne pourra pas ressortir vivante de cette boucherie. Si jamais, par le plus grand des hasards, je me trouve contre elle au combat final , je ne pourrais pas lui faire du mal. Même pour Katniss. Je préfère mourir que de tuer une enfant de douze ans. Il faut que je lui dise de partir, elle est trop en danger.

_ Tu devrais partir d'ici, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle et en chuchotant, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici .

_ Pourquoi tu es avec eux? Ils t'obligent à massacrer des personnes comme toi et moi. Je t'ai vue hier, quand tu lui as arraché la vie et je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu as aimé ça. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait ce choix, me dit-elle calmement.

_ La seule chose qui me fait avancer depuis qu'on est rentré c'est Katniss, mon frère et ma meilleure amie. C'est cruel de dire ça mais je suis prêt à tuer toutes les personnes qui se trouvent ici, sauf toi. Puis quand Cato est venu me voir au centre d'entrainement , je me suis tout de suite pensée à mes proches et j'ai accepté sa proposition . Je regrette déjà mes choix.

Je n'ai même pas le courage de la regarder dans les yeux. Que disent les gens du Capitole? Moi! Peeta Mellark! Premier tribut volontaire du district Douze dans toute l'histoire des Jeux de la faim,se fait rabaisser par une gamine de douze ans. C'est Rue qui me sort de mes pensées.

_ Tu sais, il n'est jamais trop pour changer de stratégie, me dit-elle avec un sourire

Vient-elle de me proposer une alliance? Son regard parle pour elle . Le même regard plein de gentillesse que la sœur de Katniss. Elle me montra le nid de guêpe tueuse. Elle veut monter couper la branche ou il y a ce nid, puis la couper? En tout cas c'est qui me semble le plus logique. Mais je n'arrête pas de penser qu'il faut être suicidaire pour s'attaquer aux carrières. Ce que je m'empresse de lui dire. Elle me répond qu'il faut profiter qu'ils dorment tous pour pouvoir en éléminer quelques un. Quand a moi , je vais me mettre exactement à l'endroie où j'ai dormis cette nuit, et au moment ou les guêpes commenceront à bourdonné , je partirais discretement tout en surveillant les arrières de Rue car si le plan se passe mal, je pourrais la défendre. .J'ai aussi indiqué l'emplacement d'une grotte à Rue. Elle s'occupera de couper la branche avec le même couteau qui m'a servit à tuer la fille du Huit hier soir. Ensuite tous se passe très vite. Rue grimpe et commence à scier la branche, les guêpe s'affolent et l'arbre commence à trembler. Les Carrière se reveille, petit à petit tandis que moi, je m'éloigne d'eux discrétement. La ruche tombe dans un bruit sourd et j'entends les cries du groupe. Je me retiens de rire en entandant Marvel crier. Une vraie petite fille. Je pars en courant vers la grotte, j'entends deux coup de canon. Bon deux carrières sur cinq c'est déjà pas mal. Mais si Rue avait été tuer? Je sens la panique monter à ma gorge jusqu'au moment ou je vois son visage souriant.

_ Capitaine Peeta, les tributs femmelles du premier et quatrième district sont mortes.

Nous nous irigeons vers la grotte. Elle rigole mais son rire se transforme vite en larmes.

_ Je viens de tuer. Deux personnes en même temps. Le reste des carrières doit être à notre recherche, dit-elle en tremblant. Je suis sure que les gens du Capitole et ma famille me détestent maintenant. Je n'ai que douze ans et je suis une meurtrière. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Elle tremble à présent. La voir si determiné tout à l'heure, m'a fait oublié qu'elle a seulement l'âge qui signe notre arrêt de mort à Panem. Le même âge que Primerose, la sœur de Katniss. Je fis la seule chose que je peux faire, la prendre dans mes bras et et lui dit des paroles à la fois sincères et rassurantes en la regardant dans les yeux:

_ Écoute Rue. Depuis le tirage au sort, nous sommes obligés de faire certaines choses contre notre volonté. Malheureusement tuer peut en faire partie. Mais, tu ne dois pas oublier que quoiqu'il arrive ta famille sera fière de toi et que tant que tu te souviens de tes vraies valeurs, tu n'est pas un monstre. Ne te préoccupe pas du Capitole et des carrières. Dorénavant ils savent qu'il faut se méfier des apparences. Et qui te dit les gens du Capitole n'ont pas été impressionné par ta performance?

Je pense vraiment se que j'ai dit. Que pense Katniss de la situation? Je me suis ridiculisé devant tous Panem . Je sais que sa sœur à le même âge que Rue, et je suis sure et certains qu'elle aurait une alliance avec la fillette si elle avait été à ma place. Je repense à mes proches. Est-ce que Delly, Jordanie et Katniss ont acceptés de venir au Capitole? Connaissant Delly, je sais qu'elle a toute accepté. Elle a toujours voulu partir du district Douze. En ce qui concerne mon frère et Katniss , j'ai un doute. Je ne sais Jordanie a accepté la possibilité de me voir mourir sur des écrans géants et Katniss haie cette ville remplie d'artifices. C'est la voix d'un homme qui me sort de mes pensées.

_ Où est ce traitre?, hurla l'inconnu.

* * *

**Voila! C'est terminer. Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? Est-ce que je me débrouille sans beta? N'hésitez à écrire une petite review (même négative) pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé (ou pas).**

**Je sais que je le demande tard mais qu'avez-vous pensé du film " Hunger games , la révolté"?**

**cam5445: Désolé de te répondre aussi tard. Je suis contente que tu es aimé la fiction.**

**Sinon merci à tous et à toutes. Vous plus de 2630 à avoir lu " Peeta Mellark volontaire". **

**RDV au prochain chapitre!**


	7. PVD maman Peeta

**Hey! Me revoilà enfin après quelques mois d'absence. Je suis désolé mais je manques d'inspiration pour la fiction, mais je n'abandonnerai pas en chemin. Je terminerai cette fiction coute-que-coute.**

**Pour changer j'ai fait in PDV de la mère de Peeta. **

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

**PDV Mère de Peeta**

Mon fils est un abruti à l'état pur! Pourquoi il s'est porté volontaire pour son frère? Il aurait dû être heureux de ne pas avoir été tiré au sort et laisser son frère y aller à sa place. Qui va porter les sacs de farine maintenant? Jordan est au Capitole et Luke s'est marié avec la fille du confiseur il y a deux ans donc il n'est plus à la maison. Mes enfants mon abandonné. Je me demande toujours pourquoi Peeta est parti. Oui c'est vrai, je le bats et insulte depuis qu'il sait parler et marché, mais ce n'est pas faute si cette chose qui me sert de fils est un moins que rien. Et il me l'a encore prouvé en se portant volontaire pour cette boucherie. Il veut sûrement que tout le monde puisse se souvenir de lui étant donné qu'il est le dernier de la famille. Le premier moyen qu'il a trouvé et de s'envoyer lui-même vers la mort en devenant le premier tribut volontaire du district. S'il croit qu'il va revenir de l'arène en vie, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Depuis Haymitch Abernathy, les tributs qui partent au Capitole reviennent au district, mais pas vivants. En même temps avec l'équipe de préparation qu'ils ont, je ne suis même plus étonné. Un vieux ivrogne alcoolique en guise de mentor plus une choucroute rose venant du Capitole pour servir d'hôtesse, on finit par comprendre pourquoi nos tributs sont les premiers à mourir chaque année. Et cette idée d'enflammer les costumes des tributs pour la parade, c'est n'importe quoi! Autant les les tuer tous de suite tant qu'on y est. Peeta est remonté dans mon estime quand il a eu la meilleure note de l'entraînement des tributs. Un onze! Les cours de lutte non pas servie à rien. Mais cette estime est redescendus aussi si qu'un mineur de la Veine qui s'enfonce dans les mines de charbons. Il y a deux jours, il a avoué devant tous Panem qu'il voulait fuir la famille et encore ce n'est pas le pire. Il a dit qu'il aimer Katniss Everdeen! Une fille de la Veine. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter cette famille et vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer la joie que j'ai pu avoir quand j'ai appris que qu'on n'avait jamais retrouvé le corps de l'homme de la famille. Je me suis dit «enfin je vais voir la famille de cette traîtresse mourir». Je n'ai jamais aimer aimer la mère de Katniss. Pourtant, elle vient de ville. En ville, les mariages d'amour, ça n'existe pas. Elle aurait dû être marier avec mon maris qui a toujours été amoureux d'elle, mais elle a préférer l'amour au prestige. Hier, Peeta a commis son premier meurtre en tuant la fille du Huit. Je suis sûre que s'il n'avait pas fait une alliance avec les Carrières, il n'aurait pas eu les tripes pour tuer cette moins que rien qui a servi de tribut femelle pour le district Huit. Je sais s'il a conscience que tous Panem le regarde, mais il devrait vraiment arrêter de parler à Katniss alors qu'il sait qu'il va bientôt mourir.

Comme je le fais tous les jours, ce matin je suis aller m'occuper de ma boulangerie, l'ambiance y est différente que celle des années précédentes au moment des Hunger games. Les gens sont persuadés que Peeta sera le prochain gagnant des jeux de la faim. Suis-je vraiment la seule à ne pas le croire? J'en ai tellement assez d'entendre ces balivernes que je n'écoute plus les clientes qui parlent de Peeta, jusqu'au moment où j'entends deux jeunes filles de la ville discuter d'une nouvelle assez frappante.

_ Tu as vu le journal des Hunger Games ce matin?

_ Ouais! T'as vu Peeta? Il a fait une alliance avec la fille du Onze.

_ Il devrait se méfier d'elle. Certes, elle n'a seulement que douze ans mais elle a déjà tué deux tributs. Des Carrière en plus.

_ De tous façons, elle n'a aucune chance avec le garçon du Deux. Je parie qu'il a tous les sponsors se l'arrachent. Il est tellement beau.

_ Peeta aussi. Il est tellement romantique quand il parle de cette fille de la Veine. Elle a vraiment de la chance.

Je n'écoute pas le reste de la conversation. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. D'un, mon fils a rompu son alliance avec les tributs de Carrières et il s'est associé à une gamine de douze ans. En parlant d'elle, je suis curieuse de voir comment elle s'y est prise. En général, quand un enfant de douze ans va au Hunger games, il se fait tuer au bain de sang et si ce n'est pas le cas, il survit rarement plus d'un jours. Mais non seulement, elle est encore vivante, mais elle a eu le temps de tuer. J'aurais bien aimé que cette petite soit ma fille.

J'ai toujours voulu d'une fille. Seulement, Dame Nature en a décidé autrement. J'ai trois fils. Quand j'étais enceinte de Peeta, le médecin du district m'a assuré que j'attendais une petite fille. J'étais tellement enthousiaste d'avoir ce que j'attendais depuis ma tendre enfance. Puis quand je l'ai vu, la seule chose que j'ai souhaitée c'est qu'on me le remette dans le ventre et qu'on ressorte une fille à la place. Mais ça ne marche pas de cette façon malheureusement.

C'est vrai que tout le monde croit que je n'aime pas mon fils, parce que je le bats et n'arrête pas de l'insulter de tous les noms, mais je fais ça pour son bien, pour l'endurcir.

Oui, je ne pense pas qu'il remportera les jeux de la faim à cause de la maladresse qu'il a toujours eue. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour lui. Dans notre société, la chose qui est pire de participer au Hunger games, c'est de voir son enfant y partir. Je dis devant tous le monde que j'ai une bouche de moins à nourrir, mais la vérité c'est qu'il me manque terriblement. Comme tous les parents depuis soixante-quatorze ans, je souhaite que mon enfant revienne de cette boucherie.

Mon fils m'aime, je le sais car avec toute la misère que je lui aie faite, il n'a jamais rien dit. Je l'aime aussi et je n'ai jamais su lui montrer. Maintenant, la seule chose que je souhaite c'est qu'il dans une boîte mais VIVANT.

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre.**

**Pour ceux qui l'on vue, j'ai une autre fiction (fandom Divergente) et je maintien la date de sortie au 12 mai.**

**Lisez, écrivez et faite parler votre imagination, rendez-vous au prochain chapitres.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey me revoilà. Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Préparation des interviews**

(Retour au Capitole)

**PDV Katniss**

On n'a pas vu la personne qui a hurlé cette phrase car - je suppose – le Capitole a voulu laisser un peu suspens, mais une personne intelligente sait que c'est Cato qui a parlé. Avec Clove et Marvel, c'est celui qui a la plus grande soif de meurtre. C'est Haymitch qui me sort de mes pensées, il est étonnamment sobre.

_ Bon la journée est loin d'être terminé. Effie et moi-même allons vous entraîner pour les interviews de ce soir. Monsieur le président va avoir droit une jolie surprise. Il sait que vous devait être interviewé ce soir mais ne sait pas qu'une personnalité supporte chaque district, (il regarde sa montre) Il est une heure et demie et l'émission commence à vingt et une heure trente. Delly et Katniss, Effie va vous montrer la manière dont vous allez devoir vous comporter, quant à toi jeune homme, dit-il en regardant le frère de Peeta, tu vas me parler de toi et en fonction de ce que tu me diras, je te guiderai dans ce que tu diras à l'interview. On inversera les préparations aux bouts de deux heures. Des questions?

_ Ça n'inquiète pas ton grand-père le fait que tu ne sois pas chez toi en ce moment?, demande Delly avec curiosité.

_ Dans les districts, douze ans est l'âge où l'on part aux Hunger games... commence-t-elle.

_ Ça on le savait déjà. Merci. Dis-je avec agacement.

_ Laisse-moi terminer Katniss. Je disais que comme vous le saviez, on est éligible aux Hunger games à partir de douze ans, mais au Capitole, c'est l'âge où nous sommes libres de faire ce qu'on veut quand on n'a pas cours et comme nous n'avons pas cours pendant que cette boucherie passe à la télévision. Snow peux se douter que je suis au siège des Hunger games mais ne s'inquiète pas trop de ce que j'y fais.

Elle a terminé sa phrase avec un ton acide. C'est la première fois qu'elle l'appelle par son nom et non par le terme «grand-père». Même si techniquement c'est une Snow, elle vient de prouver qu'elle était de notre côté. Malheureusement pour moi, car je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le cas de Delly, Effie nous appellent pour commencés notre préparation à l'interview, comme les tributs d'après elle. Pendant deux heures je m'entraîne à marcher avec des talons faisant je ne sais pas combien de centimètres avec une robe trop longue pour moi. Sérieusement, comment fait Delly pour marcher avec ses échasses aux pieds avec tant de faciliter? Les deux heures me paraissent justes interminables. Les reproches d'Effie avec sa voix horrible n'arrangent rien. «Katniss concentres-toi», «Katniss, observe Delly et fait comme elle.». Ce n'est pas forcément ses remarques qui m'énervent. C'est elle, avec ses perruques de toutes les couleurs inimaginables, son maquillage et ses tenues qui l'a fait ressembler à une de ces personnes qui a dans mon livre d'histoire, un clown je crois. Même Delly qui est toujours de bonne humeur paraît lacé de cette séance. La séance se termine quand Jordan vient nous annoncer qu'Haymitch souhaite nous voir Delly et moi. Quand nous arrivons, nous n'avons même le temps de nous asseoir qu'Haymitch nous demande si on a une idée de ce qu'on va dire ce soir. À la place, je lui demande pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il est sobre. En public, il a l'air toujours bourré mais depuis que nous sommes arrivés, je ne l'ai pas vue boire une seule fois.

_ Tu sais chérie, si je ne faisais pas semblant d'être bourré, il y a longtemps que le Capitole m'aurait exécuté en public avec tous les propos scandaleux qui sortent de ma bouche. Je n'ai pas à subir ce que certains gagnants doivent supporter. Gagner les Hunger games ce n'est pas que rentrer chez soi, c'est aussi servir le Capitole et quand tu refuses, il ne se gêne pas pour te le faire payer.

Pour la première fois, je sentis de la tristesse dans sa voix. Quand j'y pense, le peu de fois où je l'ai vu se promener au Douze, jamais il n'était jamais accompagné. Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer de méditer ses paroles qu'il recommence à parler.

_ Bon recentrons-nous sur ce qui est important. Donc ce soir, Snow sait que que nous allons être interviewés. Moi en tant que mentor, vous et Jordan car vous êtes des proches de Peeta et Éleanor en tant que célébrité. Jordan a raconté sa vie et celle de son frère dans leur famille, je dois savoir ce que vous savez de lui. Commence Delly; dit-il calmement.

_ Peeta est le meilleur amis que quelqu'un puisse avoir, tous le monde l'aime...

Delly commence son long monologue avec son air enjoué que j'ai toujours vu chez elle. Elle raconte ses moments passés avec mon garçon des pains. Au fur et mesure qu'elle avance son récit, son visage passe de l'enthousiasme à la tristesse pour terminer son récit en pleurant. Moi qui ne connais pas Peeta autant qu'elle, j'apprends plus de chose sur lui en une demie-heure en quand onze ans. Cependant je ne retiens qu'une seule phrase de tout son discours: «Depuis que je le connais, il n'arrête pas de parler de Katniss.». Quand mon tribut préféré m'a dit qu'il m'aimait depuis qu'il avait cinq ans le jour de la moisson, je pensais qu'il avait dit ça sur le coup de l'émotion mais vu les dires de Delly, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il me disait. Je n'écoute même plus la conversation. Ensuite, l'ancien gagnant donne des conseilles à Delly sur ce qu'elle devra dire en fonction des questions auxquelles elle devra répondre, ce soir. Finalement, Haymitch finit par se retourner vers moi.

_ Et toi chérie, que connais-tu sur Peeta?,demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

_ Pas grand-chose, répondis-je hésitante. La relation que j'ai avec Peeta est assez spécial.

_ Comment ça? dit-il curieux.

Je sais pas si je dois lui dire la vérité, mais grâce à ça, il va pouvoir m'aider pour l'interview de ce soir et donc aider Peeta par la même occasion. Quand j'ai terminé mon monologue, je remarque que Delly est stupéfaite et Haymitch à un sourire de satisfaction.

_ Il ne m'avait jamais raconter cette période-là, me dit Delly, et cette broche c'était pour le remercier de ça?

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire.

_ Eh bien, dit Haymitch en s'étirant, on a de quoi faire.

* * *

**Oui, je sais! Il n'y a pas de PDV de l'arène. Mais le prochain chapitre en aura un c'est sûre et certain.**

**Merci pour vos review set rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. **


	9. Sorry!

**Je suis vraiment désolée.**

**Je mets cette fiction en pause.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Quand je me suis lancée dans cet écris, j'avais une idée pas très précise de ce que je voulais faire. De plus, je n'avais jamais écris avant, même sur papier. La première fois que j'ai posté la fiction sur le site, vous avez aimé et comme une débutante -ce que j'étais à cette période même si, pour moi, je le suis toujours- dès que j'avais terminé un chapitre je le publiais pour votre bonheur (je ne vous accuse pas), l'inspiration coulant à flot à ce moment là. Ensuite, j'ai eu de nombreux problèmes techniques qui mon obligé à supprimer ma fiction du site.**

**Cette année, je suis rentrée au lycée et qui dit lycée, dit beaucoup de travail. C'est aussi cette année que j'ai réussi à réparer les problèmes techniques que j'ai eu sur le site. Avant de republier l'histoire, j'ai voulu amélioré les chapitres, chose qui été faite. Mais en un mois j'avais déjà publié trois chapitres et au moment d'écrire la suite les chose se sont compliquées. Je suis donné comme objectif de publier un chapitre par mois. Mais l'inspiration a commencé à me manquer, l'inspiration d'une fiction sur un autre fandom et le travail pour le lycée a fait que j'ai légèrement abandonné la fiction. Seulement, «abandonner» ne fais pas partie de n vocabulaire. Donc je mets cette fiction en pause pour une durée indéterminée le temps que j'écrive deux ou trois chapitres d'avance.**

**J'espère que vous m'en voulais pas. **

**LadyAmethyste. **


	10. Sorry! 2

**Eh non, ce n'est pas un nouveaux chapitre malheureusement.**

**Je n'ai pas écrit cet été et avec les cours et une première partie du BAC à la fin de l'année je risque de pas beaucoup écrire. **

**Comme vous le savez, sur cette fiction je fais un chapitre pdv Katniss et un autre Peeta. Seulement, je n'arrive plus à écrire avec ce système là. Et comme vous avez bien aimé le pdv de la mère de Peeta, je me demandais si ça vous plairez de faire le même système avec d'autres personnages. Cela me permettrais d'avancer l'histoire tout en variant les différents points de vues. Bien-sûr, j'écrirais d'autres chapitres avec le point de vue de Katniss et Peeta.**

**Si vous aimez l'idée, mettez une review et dites moi quel personnage dont vous voulez avoir un point de vue.**

**Plume De Pan**


	11. Haymitch et l'espoir

**ET OUI! **** Après plusieurs moi d'absence je reviens avec nouveaux chapitre.**

**Je remercie Siolka de m'avoir corriger.**

**Et je rappelle aussi que "Hunger Games" ne m'appartient pas. **

**J'espère que vous aller aimer et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: PDV Haymitch **

L'espoir. Voilà ce que j'ai retrouvé cette année. Au début de ma carrière de mentor, je l'avais cet espoir. J'avais conscience que ce serait loin d'être simple de ramener des tributs en vie. Surtout pour des tributs venant du Douze. Mais après tout j'avais gagné la seconde Expiation, face à quarante trois tributs et sans mentor.

Fiona est morte deux ans avant ma participation aux jeux. C'était la première et seule personne à être revenue vivante et non dans une boite en bois dans le district Douze après les jeux. Elle a participé à la première Expiation. Je me demande ce qui est le pire entre devoir combattre le double du nombre habituel de tributs ou être choisi par son propre district pour aller dans cette boucherie.

Je préfère ne pas le savoir.

Malheureusement, elle n'a jamais réussi à ramener un tribut. Je la connaissais avant de faire mes jeux. Même après sa victoire, elle traînait à la Plaque où j'allais chercher de l'alcool pour mon père, stand où elle venait souvent. Elle m'avait parlé de la dure réalité d'après les jeux et des menaces du Capitole sur certains gagnants. Sa mort a été brutale. Un jour, elle a dit «non» au Capitole, et le lendemain des pacificateurs l'emmenait de force là-bas. Deux jours plus tard son exécution fut diffusée en direct sur tout les écrans de Panem.

Tout ça pour dire qu'à mes débuts j'étais motivé à ramener des tributs. Au départ je pensais que ce métier serait simple. Après tout, on accueillait des tributs, les préparateurs et les interviews permettaient au Capitole de donner un intérêt à ses pions. Ensuite les tributs devaient survivre, et moi trouver des sponsors. Mais j'ai vite compris qu'il y avait trois règles bien précises pour que nos petits protégés restent en vie dans cette boucherie. Règle n°1 : être adoré du président et règle n°2 : se prostituer régulièrement avec les sponsors.

Malheureusement, ces règles valaient pour nous et ainsi que pour nos familles. Je ne les ai jamais remplies. De plus, je m'attachais à mes tributs. Les voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et subir le visage dévasté des familles quand je rentrais au Douze était la pire des tortures à laquelle j'étais confronté chaque année. Snow venait d'arriver au pouvoir l'année de mes jeux. Il me détestait et me déteste toujours à cause de la façon dont j'ai tué cette fille du Un. De plus, quand j'ai compris que je devais offrir mon corps à des personnes qui s'émoustillent de voir comment vous tuez un tel, j'ai tout de suite refusé. Le lendemain tout Panem était au courant de la mort de ma mère, de mon petit frère et ma petite amie. Je savais que si je n'agissais pas immédiatement, il y avait de fortes chances que je passe aussi à la casserole. Alors un jours pendant les Hunger games de je ne sais plus quel gagnant, je suis allé dans un bar du Capitole et j'ai pris ma première cuite. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin avec une magnifique gueule de bois, j'ai d'abord regretté mon geste. Seulement ce jour là j'ai eu la curiosité de regarder le journal télévisé du Capitole avec la magnifique surprise de faire la une. Les images me montraient ivre, en train d'errer dans la rue et d'insulter le Capitole. Les témoignages étaient tous négatifs. C'est ce jour là que j'ai décidé de garder cette image de gros ivrogne avec l'alcool en moins. Seuls les autres gagnants connaissent ma vrai nature.

C'est aussi cette année qu'on a sérieusement commencé à parler d'une future révolte. Un an plus tard, la stratégie de trouver le bon tribu déclencheur était mise en place. Chaque année, on observait les tributs. On le voulait beau et malin avec une histoire qui puisse facilement toucher le Capitole. Mais on avait pas prévu qu'Éléanor nous espionne. Un jours, elle est arrivée à la salle, déversant toutes les larmes de son petit corps en nous disant que son grand-père était un monstre et qu'elle voulait participer à la future révolte. Je me souviens de Finnick qui essayait de lui faire croire qu'on ne voyait de quoi elle parlait. Sauf que ce fut une tentative ratée puisque qu'elle nous toute de suite avoué son espionnage ainsi que ses idées pour faire avancer le projet. C'est ainsi qu'à un très jeune âge Éléanor devint un agent double. Face aux caméras, elle était la petite fille parfaite du président et de l'autre côté c'était une stratège qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Ainsi, elle a réussi à faire virer l'ancien organisateur des jeux pour Seneca Crane qui est de notre côté. Dès fois, je m'en veux de lui infliger ça. Je sais que c'est elle qui a fait ce choix, seulement elle avait huit ans au moments de ça décision. C'est trop tôt cet âge là. Je ne cesse de me dire que malgré l'image qu'elle renvoie au Capitole, elle gâche une partie de sa vie. Mais elle est déterminée, encore plus cette année. Elle aurait vécu dans un district, elle aurait pu être élue pour cette boucherie.

Notre but depuis le début est de trouver un tribut déclencheur de cette révolution. C'est cette année qu'on l'a eu. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se trouverait chez moi. Quand Peeta s'est porté volontaire pour son grand-frère, il a tout de suite attiré l'attention du Capitole. Après tout, personne ne se porte volontaire au district Douze. Sauf que Peeta a fait une pierre deux coup. En général, les gens se portent volontaire dans les districts carrières et souvent c'est un enfant plus jeune qui est sauvé. Le cas de Peeta était donc unique. Dans mon district, être tiré au sort est égal à une condamnation à mort. Personne ne se porte volontaire, même quand un enfant de douze ans doit y aller. Peeta est le premier volontaire du Douze mais aussi la première personne à se porter volontaire pour quelqu'un de plus âgé, tout district confondu.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je m'intéresse autant à un tribut depuis ma victoire - il y a vingt-quatre ans maintenant. En plus, je me suis attaché à lui encore plus qu'à tous les tributs que je n'ai jamais eu car il me donne de l'espoir. C'est lui. C'est lui l'élément déclencheur de cette révolte. Il plaît au Capitole par sa beauté et son histoire, et il est surtout motivé à rentrer chez lui. Il s'est très bien débrouillé depuis son arrivé au Capitole. Pourtant, à part pour l'interview, je lui ai rien dit de faire. Il s'est allié aux Carrières seul, même chose quand il les a quitté ce matin pour s'allier avec cette gamine du Onze.

J'ai vraiment hâte de voir l'impact que Delly, Jordanie et Katniss auront sur sa réputation.

Je sais que ce sera positif, car j'ai de l'espoir.

* * *

**Voilà! Est-ce que vous avez aimé?**

**J'ai fais ce chapitre car quand je vous ai demandé quel point de vue vous vouliez, Haymitch est beaucoup arrivé.**

**Je prévois d'écris un PDV Jordanie, Delly,Effie et Eleanor.**

**Je précise que je n'ai toujours pas écrit le prochaine chapitre et que je sais toujours pas comment l'histoire va se terminer. J'aurais moins de temps pour écrire car je dois bosser mon bac de français et je fais passer mes études avant mes loisirs**

** Mais je vous laisse pas tomber. Je vais publier deux chapitres de ma fiction sur Divergente et une petite traduction d'un drabble anglais sur un PIXAR dans les trois prochains mois.**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre une review et à la prochaine.**


	12. Chap 10 PDV Jordanie

**Que dire... En faite je trouve même plus d'excuse pour ces absences à répétition. À part que je dois retrouver un rythme sérieux d'écriture que ce soit pour cette fic ou l'autre sur Divergent. Même si je publie d'autre petit truc de temps en temps, je ne me concentre pas assez sur mes deux fics principales.**

**Vous me croyez si je vous que le prochain chapitre n'a pas encore une lettre d'écrite.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce PDV vous plaira. Et n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**PS: Et je me suis aperçu d'un truc, au dernier chapitre j'ai dis que c'était le 6ème alors que c'est le 9ème, donc celui-ci c'est le 10ème.**

* * *

Chapitre 10: PDV Jordanie

Je suis dans l'hôtel des tributs au douzième étages au Capitole. Sympa comme endroit pour réfléchir, surtout quand tu sais que sur les cent cinquante personnes qui sont venus, cent quarante-huit ne sont jamais revenues. Pas vivant dans tout les cas.

Au départ, j'ai pas compris. C'est moi le plus vieux. Enfin théoriquement parlant c'est Marc l'aîné de la fratrie mais ça fait deux ans qu'il n'est plus éligible pour les Hunger Games. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne souhaitais pas que quelqu'un se porte volontaire malgré mes dix-huit ans. N'importe qui mais pas lui. Ce n'est qu'à l'interview que j'ai su.

Maman nous a toujours battu à la maison. Dès qu'un truc n'allais pas, elle trouvait un moyen pour nous battre. Mais c'est Peeta qui en a fait le plus de frais. Le pire ça a été la fois il a fait exprès de brûler le pain pour Katniss il y a quelques années. Je sais qu'il a fait exprès, je l'ai vu augmenter la température du four ce jour là et maman l'a battu encore une fois. Et encore un fois personne n'a rien fait. Je me suis toujours demandé si elle avait aimé un jours. Marc est son fils préféré qui a été le moins battue petit. Moi j'ai un peu plus souffert mais ce n'est rien comparé à Peeta.

Tout le monde sait que maman aurait voulu avoir une fille. Seulement ce n'est jamais arrivé. Pourtant, il a toujours fait pour lui plaire, la rendre heureuse et la satisfaire. Mais il n'a jamais réussi. Depuis qu'il est née, je me suis souvent demandé qui aimait le plus Peeta dans la famille? Marc et moi, on l'a déjà menacé, fait des sales coût pour qu'il se prenne toute les punitions à notre place. Tout le contraire de papa qui a toujours été proche de lui mais qui ne pouvait pas le montrer à cause de sa femme dominante. Donc il ne me restait plus qu'une option: ses amis. Il en a toujours eu depuis l'école maternelle dont Delly.

Ceux qui est bien dans ce genre d'histoire, c'est qu'il y a toujours un «mais» et celle-ci ne déroge pas à la règle. Pour cela, je dois raconter mon point de vue sur la moisson. Chez les filles, c'est une jeune enfants de douze ans venant de la Veine qui a été malchanceuse. Elle est morte au bain de sang. Et après c'est moi que la choucroute rose a tiré au sort. J'étais prêt à affronté mon destin, même si je savais que j'allais mourir au bout de deux secondes, le hasard ou le destin en avais décidé ainsi. MAIS mon imbécile de petit frère s'est porté volontaire pou impressionner cette fille de la Veine qui est dans cette salle avec Delly et moi. Quand je suis arrivé dans la salle d'attente pour lui dire au revoir, j'ai été très étonner. Lui qui est si aimé dans le district, je pensais que la salle d'attente grouillerait de monde. Pas du tout. Personne. Même Delly n'y était pas. Un pacificateur nous a fait entrer dans une à peine plus grande que l'autre. Peeta était assis sur le canapé à côté de la fenêtre l'air serein. Puis j'ai la chose que je n'aurais jamais cru faire devant lui: craquer. Les larmes sont sorties toute seules sans que je puisse avoir le temps de les retenir. Celle de papa ont redoublé, Marc a gardé sa mine déconfite et la seule chose que maman lui a dite c'est « ce n'est pas cette année que le district aura un gagnant». Quand le pacificateur nous a expulsé de la salle, je fus surpris de voir Katniss sur l'une des chaises en plastique. Le regard que lui a lancé ma mère était effrayant. Tout le monde connaît l'histoire qu'il y a eu dans le district entre nos parents. Personnellement, même si je lui ai jamais adressé la parole je l'aime bien. Depuis la mort de son père et la dépression de sa mère, elle s'est toujours donné à fond pour la survie de sa famille. Les gens de la ville la regarde de travers, mais elle devrait être un exemple pour tout le district. Si elle est tirée au sort pour la boucherie, elle survivrait sans aucun problème. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison fut court et le reste de la journée s'est déroulé normalement, enfin presque. Une seule question tournait dans ma cervelle de poisson rouge. «Pourquoi?» . J'ai vraiment eu du mal à comprendre l'acte de Peeta. Il avait une chance de vivre encore un an avant la prochaine moisson. C'est pas avec les cours de lutte et son talent pour le dessin qu'il va s'en sortir dans l'arène. Chose que je pense toujours.

C'est là que vient la réponse de «Qui aimes le plus Peeta dans la famille». C'était toujours le soir qui a suivie la moisson. J'ai entendu quelqu'un pleuré dans l'une des chambre. Seulement le pleure était féminin et ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne: maman. Je crois qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais mais elle est profondément attristé par le départ de Peeta et qu'elle aime.

Le lendemain soir, le district Douze volait la vedette aux Un et aux Deux lors de la parade des tributs. Pour une fois, nos tributs n'avaient pas les classiques tenues de mineure mais étaient en feu... Au sens propre. Mon frère était tellement beau.

Les trois jours qui ont suivi, ceux sont déroulé normalement. Le soir, Nous découvrions les notes des évaluations, des tributs. Et c'est avec surprise que nous découvrions que mon petit frère avait eu la meilleur note. Le lendemain, c'est-à-dire, il y a deux jours maintenant, j'avais enfin la réponse que j'attendais pendant les interviews. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais d'un côté, même si je n'osais pas me l'avouer, je m'en doutais. Marc et moi on a aussi été battu, et je pense que si j'avais été battu de la même manière que lui je me serais aussi jeté à la mort. Mais j'aurais pas attendu qu'un de mes frère se fasse tiré au sort. Pour une fois maman n'a rien dit. Je crois que depuis qu'il est parti, elle réalise tout le mal qu'elle lui a fait. Même si elle le nie, elle est en train de changer. Et ce côté m'a de ma mère me plaît.

Je suis content que Peeta ne dise pas que j'ai pleuré. Qu'aurait pensé mes amis, moi qui fait toujours le gros dur. Quand Ceasar lui pose la question de la petite-amie, je remarque qu'il pose la main sur un petite objet. Une petite broche. Et là. J'ai trouvé qu'une seule conclusion qui se confirme pendant l'interview. Il est amoureux de Katniss, mais ça tout le Douze le sait, et c'est cette même personne qui lui a donné cet objet.

Hier a eu lieu le premier bain de sang. La fille est morte. Par contre pour le coup, j'ai pas compris Peeta, et je suis pas le seul. Pourquoi s'allier avec les carrière. Dès qu'il n'auront plus besoin de lui, c'est évident qu'ils vont le tués. Á cause d'eux il a dû ôter la vie à une personne. Il aurait pas eu à le faire s'il n'avait pas été avec ces machines à tuer.

Et il y a ce matin. La petite fille du président qui vient en personne chez moi. Je l'ai même pas écouté, dès qu'elle m'a dit que j'avais l'opportunité de revoir mon frère, j'ai accepté sans réfléchir. Et c'est de cette manière que je me suis retrouvé dans cet overcraft direction, le Capitole. Après être descendu de l'overcraft, un pacificateur m'accompagne jusque dans une salle, avec... Oh non! Effie Trinket. Á chaque fois que je la voie j'ai envie de vomir. Elle a mangé une licorne ou quoi? C'est la seule réponse que je trouve pour qu'elle soit si coloré avec mauvais goût.

Il y a aussi le Haut Juges des Hunger Games et d'autre personne qui je pense sont de la famille des autres tributs. Katniss et Delly sont arrivés plus tard.

Seneca Crane nous a tous expliqué. J'en suis encore plus étonné qu'il y a quelques jours maintenant,quand Peeta c'est porté volontaire. Comment des gens comme nous allons pouvoir faire changer les choses? Et à quoi va servir cette interview? D'ici là d'autres tributs vont sûrement mourir. Ma pensée se confirme, quand Ceasar annonce que les filles du Quatre et du Un sont morte.

Ce qui est étonnant c'est de voir que c'est la fille du Onze qui les a tué et que Peeta a enfin ouvert les yeux pour s'allier avec elle. Cette n'a que douze ans mais je dois reconnaître ses capacités de survie.

Je passe mon après-midi à l'appartement réservé au district Douze à parler avec Haymitch (qui est un homme normal au final) pour me préparer au éventuelle question de Ceasar ce soir et avec l'arc-en-cil ambulant pour choisir la tenue que je porterai et la manière dont je vais devoir me comporter;

Finalement, je porte la tenue que Peeta a porté pour son interview. Un costume noir au bord rouge. Katniss et Delly porte toute les deux de longues robes rouges prête à s'enflammer.

Dans la vie, on a tous un moment de gloire. Même si le mien est pour raison lugubre, je suis fière de le faire pour Peeta. Mon frère.

* * *

**Voilà?! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. La prochaine fois ( qui arrivera, je ne sais pas quand) ça sera l'interview.**


End file.
